1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to non-aerosol shaving gels, and, more particularly, to such shaving preparations which have advantageous properties during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,581 describes a post-foaming aerosol gel as a shaving preparation which consisted of an aqueous dispersion of a soap, a water-soluble gelling aid, and a post-foaming agent having a high vapor pressure at room temperature. The product was discharged from an aerosol container as a stable gel and the foam was developed in situ on the surface of the skin by vaporization of the low boiling point agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,857 describes a transparent shaving cream with good lubricating properties which deposited a skin protective layer and which did not emulsify the natural skin oils. The composition included a polydimethyl siloxane, a crosslinked, water-soluble polyacrylic acid, triethanolamine, and a non-ionic surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,874 describes a shaving cream adapted for dry shaving using a conventional razor blade comprising an aqueous foam containing in the aqueous phase a polyglycerol ester such as triglycerol monostearate and a texturizing amount of a water-insoluble pulverulent bodying agent such as sodium silicoaluminate.
These and other shaving soaps, creams, and aerosol foams, however, do very little in the way of acting as lubricants to assist the process of shaving. In addition, because they may contain ionic emulsifiers, they can emulsify protective skin oils, leaving the skin dry, unprotected and subject to irritation from the emulsifiers, the scraping action of the razor blade, and from sun, wind and perspiration.
For these reasons, present day shaving preparations do not address the special problems of the black-skinned male in removing facial hair. Since the facial hair of the black male is often curly and wiry, shaving such hairs leaves the exposed ends with sharp points and as the hairs regrow these sharp points can actually turn back onto and penetrate the skin, causing a clinical condition called "pseudofolliculitis barbae". For this reason, many black men do not shave but prefer to use a depilatory which can give a close "shave" and leave the hair tip soft and blunt so that it will not puncture and re-enter the skin.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a non-aerosol shaving gel formulation which can provide effective razor glide, lubricity, creaminess and which leaves a protective film on the skin of the user.
Another object herein is to provide a hydrophobic crosslinked, neutralized maleic anhydride-C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl vinyl ether copolymer, water-soluble soap in a gel composition for use as a non-aerosol shaving preparation.
Still another object herein is to provide a non-aerosol shaving gel composition which is particularly useful for sensitive skin which are characterized by a plurality of small bumps over its entire surface such as is frequently encountered by black males.
These together with other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description.